


Ilyana's Special Friend

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 69, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Missionary Position, Outdoor Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: It's been quite some time since Ilyana was summoned to Askr. She relied on the Summoner himself to take her to all the various restaurants and market stalls that sold food. Ilyana is known for liking people who treat her to food, and the summoner is no different. He's the first one she has shown affection to, however.





	1. The Picnic in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summoner and Ilyana planned on having a picnic at one of his favorite areas in Askr. Things went swimmingly, as both left the area happier then they'd ever been in a while.

The summoner exhaled and approached the heavy wooden door that led to Ilyana's room. He carried a large basket filled with some plates and utensils in one hand, and another that had a few bottles of assorted beverages, and a pack of crushed ice. He remembered Ilyana saying she'd take care of the food. He set one down and knocked on the door a few times. Ilyana answered the door, "Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I nearly forgot the picnic was today, I had some stuff to attend to yesterday." 

"It's not a problem. I'll help you prepare your basket if you haven't already.", he replied.

She seemed to just have gotten out of bed, only wearing her shirt, skirt and socks. Her hair was a bit messy, as well as her eyes appearing weary. He knew that she'd be wide awake soon enough. 

Ilyana motioned for him to enter and suggested he leave the baskets on the table. She was already munching on some cookies by the time he was ready to cook. He fried up some chicken as instructed by her, while she baked some ham and made a batch of honey candies while they waited for the ham to finish cooking. Once it was ready, Ilyana placed the pot of meat into her basket and put on her shoes as she followed the summoner outside to the hallway. After locking her door, they set off, with the mage looking visibly excited.

It was a beautiful day outside. Hot, sunny and clear skies, the perfect day for a picnic. The summoner stopped for a moment just to take it all in, much to Ilyana's dismay. She continued walking, not even stopping to ask why he stopped.

"Come on! I've been cooped up in the castle for like a week. There's no need to just leave me like that.", he said as he jogged to catch up with her.

"It's fine. Just how much longer until we get to your 'secret spot'? I'm hungry!", she replied.

"Well, the entrance to the forest is just a stone's throw away. Hmm... I'd say about ten minutes."

"Oh good, I thought I'd starve to death before we even got there!", she joked.

Once they got to the summoner's area, Ilyana had to pause to admire the beauty. The summoner did too, although he'd been there to relax quite a few times. The clearing was rather dark, with beams of sunlight squeezing through the towering trees. The sound of a running river was soothing, which complimented the glowing fireflies that wandered aimlessly through the darker areas. There was one rather large sunny area near the center of the clearing, which they went to and set down their baskets. Ilyana brushed up against him and gave him a hug.

"Now I know why you picked this place.", she said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah. I usually come here after a stressful day. It's just so... soothing."

After removing their shoes, he helped her spread out a large red blanket and began to plate up some food for himself. Once he decided he had enough, Ilyana began devouring the rest. It was rather surprising how a thin girl like her had such a voracious appetite. The food was gone quickly. The summoner decided to lie down and bask in the sun for a little while. She did the same, but got really close to him. Swallowing the honey candy that previously occupied her mouth, she spoke, "Summoner, I really like when you take me on little trips like this."

He turned his head to look at her. "I do too. It's always more relaxing when I have a friend with me."

She slowly turned over and climbed on top of the summoner. He was shocked at this, "Ilyana, w-what are you doing?". He neglected to mention he didn't mind, as it felt kind of nice. Her head rested on his shoulder and she looked at him, "Oh, um, you don't like it?"

"It's not that, it's just... unexpected."

She chuckled and shifted her body a little. The summoner put one of his hands on her back as they continued to lie there. Only a few minutes passed before the mage moved again. This time it was up, and all of a sudden kissed the summoner. He broke away almost immediately. She had a look of regret on her face, "Oh, I'm sorry. Um, I don't know what came aho-mmmph!". He returned the kiss, but this time it lasted much longer and was filled with much more passion. This started to make a bulge grow in his pants.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way about me.", he said through heavy breathing after the kiss ended.

"I've felt that way for a while. And it never seemed like a good time to make it obvious until now.", she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, her breasts squishing up against his chest. She kissed him again, her hands placed on his cheeks, while his roamed around on her back. The bulge grew larger and poked her crotch. She noticed, "Oh. I suppose I'm still a bit 'hungry'." The mage began inching down the summoner's body until she reached his waist. She began caressing and stroking his cock even though it was still covered. It grew in her hand, as she continued to toy with it, the summoner began stripping clothes off his torso. His cloak was tossed aside, as well as the shirt. Ilyana did the same, the removal of her shirt revealed an off-white silk bra. That also joined the pile of clothes. His hands found their way over her relatively small breasts. They weren't too small, and were still nice and plump. He squeezed them, rolled them around, and flicked her nipples with his thumbs, while she rubbed her still-covered vagina against his solid cock in return.

She slid back down to his waist, and this time began unbuttoning his trousers. The summoner placed his hands behind his head and exhaled. She uncovered it and lightly moved a finger up and down it's length before wrapping her hands around it. She jerked it a few times before removing a hand and running her tongue along the shaft. Upon reaching the top, her mouth opened and welcomed the rock hard cock inside. Her head bobbed up and down a few times before taking the whole thing. It was jammed into her throat, which resulted in her choking a little and removing her mouth from his dick. It was coated by saliva, glistening in the sun. It was once again inserted into the girl's mouth, the saliva being sucked off.

He pulled at her so she would get back on top of him. His yearning cock poking at her panties. The summoner almost wanted to try shoving it in her while her panties were on, but slowly slid them down and off instead. Her skirt was lifted and his meatus toying with her wet vagina. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and tightened once he began inserting the solid rod in her. Her gasping and heavy breathing was halted by a moan once the whole rod was in. His hands grabbed at her tight butt, guiding it up and down for the ride. They started slowly and picked up the pace. Although the wet sounds grew faster and louder, they were drowned out by her moaning. 

He needed more, however. Grabbing her waist, he turned her over on her back, and continued the pounding from there. Her legs pointed skyward as she gripped the blanket. He hunched over her, playing with her tits. The hasty smacking sounds combined with her shrieks of joy would have alerted the whole city, but thank the gods for this secluded area.  
She was yelling in between her gasps, "S-summoner, please... I'm about to-UAAAAAAAGH!". Her entire body convulsed, legs tightened around him, and juices sprayed all over his dick and stained the blanket with stray droplets. At the same time, he gripped her waist and let out his own hearty moan, filling her back up with cum. 

Ilyana was set down by the summoner as he shakily went to lay down next to her. His now limp cock once again glistened in the sun. His lover happily cleaned it up with her mouth once more. After using a corner of the blanket to wipe off her pussy, he spoke her name.

"W-what?", she replied wearily.

"Next time you're hungry", he paused, "You come directly to me."


	2. Dinner in the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilyana was invited to the summoner's quarters for dinner. Hopefully they won't be disturbed.

The summoner was alerted by a soft knock on the door. He set down his book after marking the page where he left off. The lovely woman on the other side of the door was Ilyana. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit, which was a rather odd sight. Instead, she wore a white, silken sleeveless shirt. It complimented her figure nicely and went well with the pleated black skirt she had on. Her high socks were plain white and her shoes matched the skirt's color, but were removed out of courtesy once inside the room. She appeared to have been mesmerized once near the mahogany dinner table.

"Mmmmm... that smells fantastic. What have you been cooking?", the mage asked in her soft voice.

"I've been roasting some pork ribs all day, basting them with a homemade spicy sauce every now and then. I steamed up some vegetables and made a batch of honey candies with that recipe you gave me."

"Are the ribs finished yet?", she asked, her face lighting up.

"Just about. Trust me, I'm excited too. Having to endure those delicious smells is like torture."

The summoner seated his guest and tied a large cloth loosely around her neck to simulate a bib. After all, the messier the ribs, the more delicious, and these were bound to be pretty messy. Removing the meat from the oven was almost overwhelming. Cutting the ribs off the rack with a sharp knife was nearly effortless. He plated 3 pieces alongside some vegetables for Ilyana, and did the same for himself. The rest of the meat was put on a large platter in the center of the table, so if anyone wanted more, they could easily access it. They didn't speak much during the meal. It was the usual small talk. Once all of it was gone, they cleaned themselves and the summoner began brewing some coffee. He gestured Ilyana to wait on the balcony for him.

"Don't you want help cleaning all these plates up?", she asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I can take care of it later."

"Well, okay.", she replied before strolling across the room to the balcony.

He poured the coffee into two cups and placed them on a tray with a small bowl of candy between them as well as some tiny bowls of sugar and cream. He slowly trekked across the room and to the doors which Ilyana had conveniently left open. Carefully setting the tray down on the table, he was taken aback at the pink evening skies. It had been quite some time since he last saw a view like that. The mage was slouched in her chair, eyes closed, smile on her face, and lightly patting her stomach.

"Would you care for some coffee? I don't know how you like it so I bought some sugar and cream separately.", he said.

"Oh, thank you. I'll add it myself.", she answered.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, simply admiring the evening view of the world below them. The silence was occasionally broken by crunches of candy or sips of coffee. A few more minutes passed before the summoner spoke. 

"Ilyana, you know... I really enjoyed our time together last week."

She chuckled lightly, "Hm, so you would like to do that again?"

His cheeks became flushed and he began stuttering, "U-um... well, I, uh-"

She interrupted him, "Hee hee, it's nothing to get embarrassed over. I know you can truly satisfy me, so please relax."

He was reassured by that smile of hers. Ilyana stirred her beverage with a small spoon for some time, while the summoner munched on a candy. He scooted his chair closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. His other hand rubbed her thigh. She set down her finished cup to make sure she didn't drop it.

"Mmmm, why don't we go back inside?", he said.

Her finger was placed on his lips to hush him. "No. I want to do it out here, on this balcony."

He paused to think for a moment. They were pretty high up, so it was unlikely for anyone to see or hear them. Besides, there was a roof over the balcony, so even anyone who happened to fly by on a pegasus or wyvern wouldn't really see them.

"Heh, I like the way you think.", he said, scooting a bit closer to her.

He continued to rub her thigh and his other arm slid down to the top of her back where he stretched it around so he could fondle her breast. The mage's gasps and noticeable breathing were taken as an answer to do more. His hand inched it's way to her panties, while his mouth met hers. Their tongues wrestled and rolled all over each other, while his fingers traced the outside of her entrance lightly. Her hands were placed on the back of his head as if to assist in bracing herself for what he was about to do. The summoner then hooked his finger on the trim of her panties and slowly dragged them down. Once they were completely off, he tossed them through the open doors into the room.

"Look at you, already dripping wet!", he taunted.

"Sh-shut up...", she replied.

He obeyed and continued to play with her vagina. He enjoyed watching her squirm and gasp. Her hands tightened around the arms of the chair as his fingers entered her. They made all sorts of squishy wet sounds as they explored her. Once he thought that was enough, he slid them out and put them up to her face. She wasted no time in sucking her own juices off of them. The summoner then removed his shirt, pants, and undergarments, revealing the rod that hid underneath. Her shirt and skirt were unbuttoned, and bra unhooked. The remaining garments were tossed into the pile. The carpet that he had spread out on the balcony was quite soft, and was perfect for his idea. Ilyana watched him lying on the ground, dick pointing towards the sky for a moment before following him. She was about to mount him before being stopped.

"Other way.", he ordered.

Before he knew it, her soaked pussy was in his face, longing to be pleasured. Hands gripping her butt for stability, he teased her with his tongue. It appeared to make it difficult for her to suck on his cock, but that wasn't too big of a concern now. His tongue began poking at her vagina and licking it. She shoved the whole cock into her mouth, some of it entering her throat. She took it out of her throat and sucked it dry. The summoner was still licking, wrapping his lips around her vagina and tasting her sweet juices.

They both thought the same and she turned around to mount his throbbing cock. The squishy sound of entrance was accompanied by a loud moan. Once she took it all in, he put his hands around her hips to guide, but she put her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back down. Watching her bounce up and down was almost mesmerizing. Noticing her breasts jiggling slightly caused him to reach for them. She leaned over a little to allow her lover to grab them. Her own hands were placed over his as he continued to squeeze her tits. He knew his time was about to come so he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She was still able to ride it, arms around his shoulders and back. The ride continued for a little while longer before she spoke. 

"I'm... about to... I'M GONNA CU-uaaaaaaugh!"

Her nails dug into his back, her body convulsed, as her juices once again gushed out. He finished at about the same time, arms tightening around her midsection, cum filling her satisfied vagina again. His back was on the ground and she nearly fell on to him.

"You like being filled up, don't you?", he asked smugly.

"Y-yeah...", she replied weakly.

He slid out of her and went inside to gather some damp towels for cleaning and picked up her nearly limp body once he finished. Her panties and bra were put back on her, and he gently set her onto his bed. It appeared she had fallen asleep. His undergarments were also put back on as he joined her in the bed, also feeling quite tired.


End file.
